souviens toi
by chattoncharmant
Summary: Christian se réveille à l'hôpital et la dernière chose dont il se souvient est qu'Ana l'a quitté après l'incident de la ceinture. Quand il l'a vois à ces côtés, il est soulagé et confus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il a oublié trois ans de sa vie. Comment va-t-il s'adapté à sa nouvelle vie ? (principalement des points de vue de Christian)
1. Chapter 1

Souviens-toi ?

Cette histoire est une histoire de JAYEM 75 que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil

Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James

Et je remercie ma Béta : larosesurleau

Chapitre 1 :

Ma tête me tue et ma gorge est en feu. J'essaye désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ils sont si lourds. _Pourquoi mon corps entier est douloureux. C'est une torture. Ouvre juste les yeux Grey et comprend ce qui se passe. _J'arrive finalement à faire voleter mes paupières si bien que je peux voir à travers mes cils un minuscule rayon de lumière qui me donne mal à la tête

« Il se réveille ! » j'entends la voie d'un ange parlant comme mes yeux décide de rester ouvert. En la regardant, je vois que l'ange était Ana. C'était sa belle voie que j'ai entendu. _Mais pourquoi est-elle ici, je ne comprends pas ? _Ses grands yeux bleus m'accueille comme Ana se penche vers moi et me parle « Bonjour, monsieur Grey, nous commencions à penser que tu ne voulais pas te réveiller » elle rie à travers ses larmes et c'est le plus merveilleux son au monde. _Mais pourquoi est-elle ici ? Elle ne doit plus vouloir de moi…_

Ne te pose pas de question Grey. La femme que tu aime est ici avec toi.

Je suis sidéré par la beauté de la femme au dessus de moi. La seule femme que je n'ai jamais aimée est ici. Je songe. Elle est réellement parfaite. « Ana ? » ma voie est tellement cassée que je la reconnais à peine. Grace m'apporte immédiatement un verre d'eau avec une paille, j'en savoure la saveur. Quand j'ai fini de boire, je continue à regarder Ana. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est ici à mes côté, me tenant la main. Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Ana a l'air fatigué mais ses cheveux sont plus brillants et elle a une lueur autour d'elle. Elle parait belle. Ne voulant plus garder le suspens plus longtemps, je demande « combien de temps ? » ne rencontrant que des regards fuyant.

« Dix huit jours, chéri » ma mère me répond fuyant mon regard et ma bouche s'ouvre.

Dix huit jours ? Merde. Grey house doit être en difficulté et sans parlé de ce que les média ont dit au sujet du pourquoi de ma présence ici…attendez pourquoi suis-je ici ?

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » ma voie n'est pas encore réveillée mais je suis déterminé à avoir des réponses.

« C'était un accident. Tu étais dehors pour ton jogging matinal et une voiture sortie de nulle part t'a frappé. Nous ne savons pas encore qui était le conducteur » mon père parle et je peux voir des larmes dans ses yeux et le soulagement sur son visage.

« Taylor ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? » Je lui demande comme il court toujours avec moi le matin.

« Je ne courais pas avec vous, Monsieur, vous étiez dans le lotissement » Taylor me répond, mais cela me rends encore plus confus.

« Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? Quel lotissement ? »

« Votre lotissement Monsieur… » Les yeux de Taylor sont inquiet comme il me parle

« Quel lotissement ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Je peux entendre la frustration dans ma voie parce que personne ne réponds à mes questions.

« Ou est votre maison, chéri, tu ne te souviens pas ?» me demande Grace

« Escala n'est pas un lotissement maman »

« Oh chéri » elle halète et demande à une infermière de venir.

Quand l'infirmière entre, Grace lui demande d'appeler le neurologue de l'étage ce qui me rend anxieux et je peux sentir mon cœur battre plus vite. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

« Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » quand je demande, je regarde autour de la pièce et vois des visages inquiets. Quand mes yeux croisent ceux d'ana, je peux y voir des larmes. « Bébé ? Bébé, qu'est ce qui se passe. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Ana renifle et me répond dans un sanglot : « tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Me souvenir de quoi ? « je demande et cela fait pleurer Ana plus fort.

« Chérie, allons prendre un thé en attendant le médecin, ce n'est pas bon pour toi » Grace éloigne Ana de moi et je relâche à contrecœur sa main que je tenais.

Mon dieu, mon bras me lance et je réalise que c'est parce que j'ai été couché dans un lit, depuis deux semaine et demi. Je sais que je vais probablement être couché encore un peu et pas de doute que je ne serais pas mobile prochainement vu le plâtre sur ma jambe droite. Putain, je sens la frustration et l'irritation monté en moi comme ma mère éloigne mon Ana de moi.

Pas la tienne, Grey. Une voie intérieure dans ma tête me le fait remarquer. Tu es foutu tu te souviens ? Tu as fouetté cette précieuse fille avec une ceinture et l'a laissé partir après qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle t'aimait.

Je savais au moment ou je suis aller en Géorgie pour la voir que j'étais amoureux d'elle, je l'ai admis à Flynn malgré moi avant de partir. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est pourquoi elle voudrait m'aimer. Je suis un salaud qui est malade. Elle mérite mieux que moi. Mais je la veux et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'avoir. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard, mais je peux espérer parce qu'elle était à mes côtés quand je me suis réveillé. Peut être qu'elle m'aime encore.

« Monsieur Grey, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?, un jeune homme habillé d'une blouse de laboratoire entre dans ma chambre avec un grand sourire ce qui m'énerve instantanément.

« Putain, comment pensez vous que je me sens ? » je grogne.

« Christian » gronde ma mère en rentrant dans ma chambre en tenant la main d'Ana.

Ana me regarde et me donne un faible sourire. Elle vient vers moi et met sa main droite dans la mienne et elle me donne un vrai sourire et je laisse échapper un souffle que je n'avais pas réalisé que je retenais.

« Okay, Mr Grey, je suis le docteur Montgomery, je vais commencer par quelques questions basique, prêt ? » je hoche la tête et il continue « Quel est votre nom complet ? »

« Christian Trevelyan Grey »

« Date de naissance »

« 18 juin 1983 »

« Nom de vos parents ?

« Grace et Carrick Grey »

« L'année ? »

« 2011, À cette réponse, chaque personne présente dans la pièce halète et Ana pleure à nouveau, je suis immédiatement plus confus et demande : « qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Grace regarde le docteur Montgomery avec interrogation et quand il hoche la tête, elle répond : « Nous sommes tous surpris parce que chéri nous sommes en 2014 »

Je réalise que je regarde ma mère comme si elle avait des cornes et une queue, mais 2014 ? Non ce n'est pas possible.

« Maintenant, Mr Grey nous allons vous faire passer un scanner et une IRM pour détecter une anomalie, mais étant donné l'étendue de vos blessures la pertes de mémoire était toujours une possibilité »

Perte de mémoire ? Non, je ne peux pas y croire. Je regarde pour voir mon bel amour qui est toujours à mes côtés ? Peut-être qu'elle est toujours avec moi… peut être qu'elle m'aimait encore. Je ne veux pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je vais m'accrocher à cet espoir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me dise le contraire.

« Je vais ordonner les tests et je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour les examens préliminaire pendant que nous attendons » avec cela le docteur Montgomery quitte la chambre.

« Christian, fils, as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » me demande Carrick debout au pied de mon lit.

« Je voudrais un moment seul avec Ana » Je leurs demandes sans jamais la quitter des yeux .

Comme chacun quittent la chambre, Ana et moi continuons à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Finalement elle brise le silence et dit : « je peux pas te dire comme je suis heureuse que tu te soit réveillé. Tu me manque tellement Christian… »

Sur ce, je lui fais signe de se rapprocher soulevant mon bras pour qu'elle vienne près de moi. Elle profite de l'occasion pour jeter ses bras autour de mon coup. Me serrant, elle niche sa tête au creux de mon coup et pleure en silence. Je fais ce que je peux pour la réconforter, passant ma main dans son dos pour apaiser ses pleures.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici » murmurais-je dans ses cheveux, en inhalant sa merveilleuse odeur.

Quand elle se détache, elle me regarde avec interrogation : « ou veux tu que je sois d'autre Christian ? »

« Ana, je sais comment nous avons laissé les choses…je regrette tellement le dernier jour et … » Regardant vers le bas, je vis une immense bague en diamant à son doigt et une alliance. Putain, je suppose qu'elle n'est plus mienne ? Comment a-t-elle pu épouser quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens la rage qui s'infiltre et ma respiration s'accélère comme mon cœur rate un battement. Je peux sentir mes mains qui commencent à transpirer et je suis au-delà de furieux …sur moi-même d'être le plus stupide enculé pour la laisser partir.

« Christian, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » sa douce voie essaie de me calmer.

« Putain, c'est quoi sur ta main, Anastasia ? Est ce une foutu alliance ? » Je sais ce que c'est mais je veux… de l'entendre le dire, qu'elle me dise qu'elle n'est plus mienne. «Qui est ce ? Putain est ce José Rodriguez ? »

Putain, je ne peux plus respirer, c'est comme si quelqu'un était assis sur ma poitrine et je sens ma température qui augmente. Mon Ana est maintenant avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne peux pas accepter çà. J'ai l'impression que toute vie venait de me quitter.

« Bébé, je sais que j'ai tout bousillé, mais comment peux tu être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais que les choses sont dures mais je … je… je t'aime. Et je sais que ça ne pourrais pas être suffisant et je veux que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je peux te rendre heureuse, je sais que je peux faire quelques chose, je veux…. »

Soudainement, ma déclaration est interrompue avec mon son favori dans ce monde. Ana était en train de rire hystériquement et je ne sais pas si je dois être gêné ou en colère. Je lui ai juste dit mes sentiments et elle rit. Bien sûre, elle est en train de rire depuis quand Ana fait ce qui est prévisible ? En la regardant, tout ce que je veux c'est l'embrassé mais apparemment je ne peux pas le faire vu qu'elle est mariée. Putain !

« Quelque chose d'amusant pour vous Mlle Steele ? » je lui demande frustré.

« Oh, Christian, ta jalousie n'a jamais de limite, et ce n'est plus Steele maintenant »

Ce commentaire m'enlève tout amusement et le feu commence à se consumé derrière mes yeux quand je demande « et justement, quel est votre nom maintenant, Anastasia ? »

« Grey »

« Comment ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Grey ? »

« Tu as comme nom Grey ?...comment ? »

« Bien, quand nous nous sommes marié, il était approprié que je prenne ton nom » elle me dit avec le plus beau sourire sur son visage.

Oh cette bouche intelligente. Comme j'ai juste envie de l'embrassé laquelle apparemment, je peux vu que nous sommes marié ? Comment ais je pu convaincre ce belle ange de se marier avec mes putain de cinquante nuance de folie ?

Un putain de miracle manifestement Grey.

Putain, pour une fois, cette ennuyeuse voie a raison. Un putain de miracle est ce qui a du arrivé…intervention divine.

« Nous sommes marié ? » je demande dans un murmure.

« Nous le sommes. Comment te sens-tu à ce propos ? » me demande Ana demande prudemment.

Comment je me sens ? Putain fantastique, bébé. Comment voudrais-je me sentir d'autre ? Avec un large sourire, je lui réponds « je dois être le fils de Putte le plus chanceux de la planète bébé »

Ana laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et rougis à ma joie évidente.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire est une histoire de JAYEM 75 que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil

Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James

Et je remercie ma Béta : larosesurleau

Chapitre 2

Marié, moi, Christian Trevelyan Grey, suis marié, pas seulement cela, mais c'est à la plus belle femme sur terre. Et manifestement, la plus indulgente des femmes considérant comment je me souviens ou nous avons laissé les choses. Comment elle m'a laissé…

« Nous sommes marié » je réalise que c'est à peut prêt la centième fois que je dis cela à Ana en l'espace de quelques minutes mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne pense pas que çà va diminuer de sitôt.

« Oui, bébé, nous le sommes » elle pouffes de rire et je réalise que mes joues sont douloureuses à force de sourire. Elle m'appelle bébé. Elle m'aime.

« Comment est ce arrivé ? Quand est ce arrivé ? Ou nous nous sommes mariés? Est ce que c'était un mariage à Vegas ? Non, nous ne voulions pas faire cela…à moins que nous nous soyons enfuit. Nous nous sommes enfuit ? » Je crache les questions sans reprendre ma respiration entre deux questions et les ricanements d'Ana deviennent plus fort.

« Doucement veux-tu ? Laisse-moi continuer » me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux tout savoir, et je veux savoir cela maintenant. Comment pourrais-je attendre ? J'ai déjà perdu trois ans de ma vie et je veux des réponses maintenant.

Je regarde son visage angélique et soudainement je réalise que je suis chanceux… je ne pensais pas la revoir à nouveau. J'ai passé du temps à penser comment la faire revenir, quelques soit le chemin, je serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cette déesse qui m'est revenue.

« Merci » lui dis-je.

Elle me regarde narquoise quand elle me demande, « pourquoi ? »

Je la regarde et lui réponds avec sincérité, « pour être mienne »

Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux et elle est contre moi à nouveau me câlinant et pleurant.

« Bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer » lui dis je quand je pose mon bras valide autour d'elle. Çà fait mal comme l'enfer de bouger mais çà en vaut la peine pour Ana.

« C'est juste… je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais et ensuite nous avons réalisé que tu avais une perte de mémoire, j'ai eu peur que tu ne sois pas heureux d'être marié avec moi » elle commence à pleurer encore plus et je fronce les sourcils. Comment quelqu'un ne voudrait pas être marié avec elle ? Elle est la perfection incarnée.

« Oh, bébé, tu n'as pas idée de comme je suis heureux que nous sommes ensemble. Je suis désolé que tu doutais à mon réveil. Mais je vais te montrer comme je t'aime et que je t'adore, je te le promets »

Elle déplace son visage pour me voir et je ne vois rien d'autre que l'espoir. Ses yeux se déplacent pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ma bouche et je résiste à l'envie de gémir parce que je sais ce qui vient après. Elle se déplace lentement vers mes lèvres et lève les yeux cherchant mon approbation. Je n'hésite pas, et je saisis l'arrière de sa tête et l'attire vers moi.

C'est le royaume des cieux. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes et je sens le courant électriques que j'ai toujours senti quand nous nous touchons, c'est magique, c'est génial…c'est mon ana. Ses lèvres caressent gentiment les miennes et je sens l'amour sortir d'elle. Elle essaye de me montrer qu'elle m'aime mais je le sais déjà. Si elle a pu me pardonner de l'avoir blessé comme je l'ai fait et ensuite être d'accord pour m'épouser. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle ne m'aime pas

Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je prends l'avantage, je passe ma langue à travers ses lèvres et ensuite je la plonge dans sa bouche. Oh, elle a un gout si doux. Une de ses mains tient mon bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et l'autre est dans mes cheveux tirant doucement sur mes mèches indisciplinées juste quand je pense que je suis proche de la combustion avec ce qui se passe entre nous, j'entends la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre.

Ana s'éloigne rapidement de moi et je vois des rougeurs délicieuses sur ses joues. Elle rit et sort de mon lit.

« Désolé, fils, de faire éclater votre bulle » me dit mon père avec un sourire sur le visage comme il revient avec ma mère dans la chambre.

« Comment te sens tu mon fils ? » me demande ma mère lorsqu'elle et mon père s'approche de mon lit.

« Confus, douloureux et un peu affamé. Quand puis-je rentré à la maison ? Ou que soit ma maison… » Dis je quand je réalise que je ne dois plus vivre à l'Escala. J'ai apparemment une maison avec Ana ce qui me fait sourire.

« Bien, chéri, ton médecin veut encore faire quelques testes. Ils veulent trouver si ta perte de mémoire est due à une grosseur dans ton cerveau quand tu es arrivé. Ou s'il y a un saignement qu'ils ont manqué. Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiété, cette hôpital à la meilleure équipe médical » elle me fait un clin d'œil parce qu'elle fait partie elle-même de l'équipe médical et me prend la main. « J'ai pensé que le mieux est que nous ne te parlions pas de choses qui te sont arrivés au cours de ces quelques années, c'est mieux que tu t'en souviennes toi-même »

Um, excuse-moi, non. Tu déconne. « Putain, non » lui dis-je avant que je ne réalise les mots que je viens de dire.

« Christian ! » ma mère presse ma main très fort et me réprimande. « C'est ce qui est le mieux. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'aller voir le médecin pour mettre en place ta kiné pour que tu puisses te lever, tes muscles ont besoin d'être étendu et tu auras besoin de cela pour guérir. Je vais aller t'acheter de la nourriture légère. Peut être de la soupe ? »

« Je m'en occupe Grace » s'exclame Ana. « Je sais qu'il n'aimera pas la nourriture de l'hôpital. Ainsi, je vais demander à Gail de préparer quelque chose, j'ai besoin de vérifier avec elle de toutes façons à propos de… » Elle se tait et donne un drôle de regard à ma mère.

Vérifier avec Gail ? À propos de quoi ? « Oh, hey, est ce que la maison est toujours là ? À propos de quoi bébé ? »

Ana et Grace me regardent avec un regard étrange et j'ai un sentiment désagréable. Putain qu'est ce qui se passe ?

« J'ai juste besoin de lui dire que nous déménageons dans la chambre du bas. Tu ne peux pas monter les escaliers avec ta jambe cassé, ainsi, je vais lui demander de préparer une des chambres d'ami du rez-de-chaussée pour nous » me dit Ana mais avec un regard peu sûre d'elle.

« Okay, bébé » je lui souris, pas plus inquiet qu'à l'ordinaire, je suis juste impatient d'avoir les petits plats. « Peux-tu lui demander de me faire de la soupe de poulet ? »

« Oui, bébé » ana me sourit à nouveau et se penche pour me donné un baisé chaste. « Je serais là dans quelques minutes » et ensuite elle me quitte pour téléphoner à Gail. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son culs parfait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la chambre. Elle a des courbes d'enfer !

Mon père surprend mon regard et me donne un sourire effronté. Je peux sentir mes joues se réchauffer comme j'étais pris à surveiller ma petite amie, je veux dire ma FEMME ! Putain.

POV Ana :

Putain, je suis intelligente. Vérifier avec Gail au sujet de notre chambre…depuis quand suis-je une bonne menteuse ? Mais qu'est ce que j'étais supposé dire ? « Oh, Christian, nous avons un fils de vingt et un mois à la maison et j'ai besoin de voir si il n'a pas fait de ravages dans notre maison parce que son papa lui manque » Yeah, çà n'aurait pas été.

Je me suis beaucoup reposé sur Gail pendant le temps que Christian était dans le coma. Je ne voulais pas avoir Teddy ici parce que ne pas avoir son père pour parler et jouer avec lui commençait vraiment à lui peser. Et parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il passe du temps à l'hôpital. Et il a été très difficile parce que son père n'était pas à la maison, et c'est peu dire. Kate et Elliot ont été des envoyés des dieux pour aider Gail. Avec un bébé pour dans quelques mois, j'étais inquiète de leurs demander de m'aider avec Teddy, mais Elliot a sauté sur l'occasion de passer du temps avec mon petit mec.

Teddy faisait des crises et pleurait pour son papa. Elliot et Kate l'on occupé un maximum, cela a fonctionné pendant un temps mais je pense que Ted en a eu assez parce qu'il voulait simplement son papa.

Quand j'appelle Gail, je lui demande d'amener Teddy car lui et moi allons rester Chez Grace et Carrick. Christian étant finalement réveillé, une nuit en dehors de l'hôpital sera parfaite.

J'ai besoin de parler à Grace pour savoir comment expliquer à Christian que nous avons un fils. Quand, je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte, sa réponse a été cruelle et déchirante. Nous avons traversé cela ensemble et il m'a encore plus aimé, mais il n'a pas accepté ma grossesse de Teddy facilement, lui dire cela maintenant va être plus dure.

Que faire s'il rejete notre fils ?

Non, Christian ne fera pas cela.

Mais il l'a fait avant.

Chassant mes mauvaises pensées, j'appelle Gail et l'informe de la demande de Christian pour son repas et lui demande d'amener Teddy avec un sac pour la nuit.

Je veux tellement qu'il accepte sa nouvelle vie, mais je me souviens combien de temps, çà lui a prit du temps pour comprendre l'amour et. Cela va être un processus difficile maintenant parce que je vais utiliser l'amour inconditionnel qu'il ma montré dans les dernières années. Maintenant ou en sommes nous ? Et que va-t-il faire quand je lui dirais que je suis enceinte maintenant ?

Je prends un moment pour repenser au moment ou je lui ai annoncé pour le petit pois numéros deux, quelques semaines avant son accident.

Flashback

« Et ou as-tu été au juste ? » me demande Christian avec un regard sévère comme je rentre dans notre chambre.

Il est dix neuf heures passé et je suis habituellement à la maison pas plus tard que dix huit heures. J'ai demandé à Sawyer de ne pas téléphoner à Taylor ou à Christian sur l'endroit ou nous avons été, parce que je voulais être la seule à dire à mon mari la bonne nouvelle

« Dehors » lui dis-je en lui donnant un grand sourire.

Il me demande depuis que Teddy à six semaine quand nous pourrions essayer d'avoir un autre bébé. J'ai été sous pilule depuis que nous avons recommencé nos activités sexuelles après l'anniversaire de Teddy et je n'ai pas pensé que je tomberais enceinte en prenant les pilules.

C'était sans compter sur la puissance du super sperme du mon mari.

Je peux voir la veine de son coup gonflée et il a ses mains sur ses hanches. Il a l'air absolument adorable et même en colère comme l'enfer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

« Bien, j'aurais souhaité… » Je commence et regarde pour voir son visage fâché me regardant

« Que souhaitez-vous, Madame Grey ? » me demande-t-il comme il laisse un soupir d'exaspération et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour le mois d'août ? » je demande et vois la confusion sur son visage.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Anastasia ?je ne sais pas. Est-ce que çà à un rapport avec l'endroit ou tu as été, et pourquoi Sawyer ne voulait pas me dire putain ou tu étais »

Je sais qu'il déteste quand un membre de l'équipe de sécurité ne fait pas ce qu'il demande mais c'était important et je ne voulais pas gâcher cela.

« Bien, j'ai cette chose pour toi, Ted et moi avons besoin d'être libre en août et peut être que Ted pourrait porter cette chemise à l'occasion.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Anastasia. Veux-tu s'il te plait juste me répondre ? » Me demande-t-il d'un ton encore plus frustré

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glousser comme je sors le tee-shirt que j'ai acheté pour Ted sur le chemin du retour et le jette à Christian.

Un Christian confus attrape le tee shirt et le tient pour le regarder. Je regarde comme son visage se transforme de confusion, à la compréhension, à une expression béate.

« Oh Ana » il est choqué « vraiment ? »

Je souris et hoche la tête comme il vient près de moi. Il place sa main sur ma joue et enroule son autre bras autour de ma taille.

« s'il te plait dit le Ana. Je veux te l'entendre dire »

« Nous allons avoir un autre enfant, Mr Grey. Je suis enceinte » lui dis je pendant qu'une larme qui s'échappe de mes yeux. Je peux voir que ses yeux sont humide comme il laisse tomber la chemise sur le canapé dans notre chambre et m'embrasse, je goute le désir dans ce baisé et je sens l'amour monumental que cette homme à pour moi

« Ana, je t'aime tellement. Je t'aime tellement bébé, merci » il pleure comme il continue à me câliner en balançant d'avant en arrière.

Je regarde vers le bas le nouveau tee-shirt de Teddy et souris à ce qui est écrit.

« Meilleur grand frère du monde »


	3. Chapter 3

Cette histoire est une histoire de JAYEM 75 que j'ai traduite avec son accord et le lien se trouve sur mon profil

Et tous les personnages appartiennent à E.L James

Et je remercie ma Béta : larosesurleau

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Pov d'Ana :**

Comme je commence à marcher vers la chambre de Christian, Grâce en sort, merci mon dieu, j'ai besoin de son expertise.

« Grâce, Gail va amené Teddy comme cela nous pouvons rester chez vous ce soir. Quand pouvons nous le dire à Christian ? »

Je pense qu'elle peut dire que je suis absolument perdue et elle prend ma main. Après quoi elle m'amène m'asseoir, elle ne relâche pas ma main comme si elle savait que j'avais besoin de réconfort.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre jusqu'à demain pour lui dire à propos de Teddy. Il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui, voir ses blessures, apprendre qu'il est marié...nous ne pouvons pas le submerger. Mais n'allons pas dans des détails majeurs sur la naissance de Teddy ou autre chose comme ça comme je le dit, c'est mieux s'il se souvient de ses choses par lui-même. Si dans une semaine, sa mémoire ne revient pas, je pense que tu pourras commencer à lui parler de sa vie. Mais pas trop à la fois qu'il s'adapte à Teddy, je pense que tu pourras lui dire pour ta grossesse. Comment te sens tu ma chérie avec tout cela ? »

Comment puis je me sentir ? Mon mari ne se rappelle pas de notre vie ensemble, excepter qu'il me voulait comme soumise. Il n'est pas au courant pour son fils et il ne connaît pas notre vie... je dois juste être forte.

« Ca va être une dure adaptation, mais je suis juste si heureuse qu'il se soit réveillé. Nous pouvons surmonter cela...ça va être difficile, mais nous pouvons le faire » du moins je l'espère.

« Il t'aime, ma chérie, souviens toi de cela quand les choses deviennent difficile » me dit elle comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde.

Quand elle repart vers la chambre de Christian, je reste assise pensent à nos moment heureux.

* * *

Flash-back :

« Par l'enfer, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demandais-je à Christian comme je regardais son visage sidéré.

« Qu'est ce que quoi, bébé ? » me demande-t-il comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je parlais.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain pour le regarder se raser mais il a déjà commencé à se nettoyer, quand je suis rentré. À ma grande consternation, il a laissé une moustache.

« Cette chose sur ton visage, Christian »

« Tu veux dire ma moustache ? »

« Oui, Christian, pourquoi est elle là ? »

« Tu ne l'aime pas ? » me demande-t-il avec sa meilleurs moue.

« Non, rase là »

« Excusez moi, madame Grey ? » me demande-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu m'as entendu : Rase ces chose ou... » j'essaye de trouvé quelques choses mais je ne trouve pas et Christian peut le sentir et commence à marcher vers moi comme un prédateur sur sa proie.

« Ou quoi madame Grey ? »

Bâtard effronté, il sait que je ne peux rien faire...ou peut être ?

« Je ne veux plus t'embrasser avec cette chose sur ton visage, jusque là mes lèvres sont scellées »

« Oh c'est comme ça ? » Je peux voir les rouages de son cerveau qui tourne comme il bondit à travers la pièce, il m'attrape dans ses bras et commence à déposer une pluie de baiser sur mon mon visage.

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de rire comme nous tombons sur le sol et Christian continue à passer ses lèvres partout sur mon visage.

« Christian arrête ça » proteste je à travers mes rire.

« Embrasse là et je vais m'arrêter » rit il comme je l'embrasse.

Abandonnant, j'embrasse mon cher mari et noue mes jambe autour de lui, nous savourons un moment couché sur le sol de notre salle de bain.

« Mm, je vais te faire l'amour, Mme Grey » dit il avec sincérité comme il plane au dessus de moi.

« Ensuite, rase cette moustache » et nous commençons à rire.

* * *

« Ana ? » m'appelle Grâce, mettant fin à ma rêverie. « est ce que tu viens ma chérie ? »

« Oui » dis je comme je marche vers la chambre de Christian.

**Christian Pov :**

Ana est partie depuis un moment. Mon père et moi avons parlé pendant l'absence d'Ana, il me parle de son métier et de comment il compte passer son temps à sa retraite. Quand je soulève la question au sujet de mon entreprise, il m'élude parce-qu'il n'est pas supposé m'en dire beaucoup, je suis supposé m'en souvenir moi-même.

Que faire si je ne m'en souviens jamais ? Que vais je faire si je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui c'est passé pendant ses trois années ?

« C'est des foutaises, papa. Je suis désolé maman, je veux juste savoir ce que ma vie a été. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette requête est déraisonnable » Je suis fâché et regarde vers ma mère. Elle n'a pas l'aire disposée à changer de position.

« Donne à ton esprit un peu de temps, quand tu rentrera à la maison, tu devra t'ajuster à un nouvel environnement et ton esprit est resté à l'époque ou tu vivais à l'Escala et ça va faire beaucoup pour toi. Tu auras une routine différente et ces nouvelles adaptations peuvent être fatigante . Dans une semaine, si rien ne t'es revenu, Ana commencera doucement à remplir les blancs car trop d'information pourraient causé plus de mal que de bien »

Une semaine ? Je ne suis pas un homme patient, juste comme j'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mon ange rentre dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire, quand je vois Ana car c'est si dure de croire qu'elle est ici et qu'elle est mienne légalement.

« Madame Grey, je suis heureux que vous ayez décidé de revenir » lui dis je comme elle vient vers moi. Madame Grey...enfer ce son est si sexy.

« Vous me manquiez monsieur Grey et vous monsieur Grey ? »

Bébé tu n'as pas idée. « En fait tu me manquais, je lui souris jusqu'à ce que mon père s'éclaircisse la gorges.

Éloignant mon regard de ma femme, je regarde mon père.

« Eliott et Kate vont bientôt arrivé, Eliott est venu tout les jours et quand je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que tu étais réveillé, il m'a dit que tu t'es réveillé le seul jour ou il n'était pas là juste pour l'énerver » rit mon père

« Lui et Kate sont encore ensemble ? » demandais-je surpris que le dom Juan de Seattle soit avec quelqu'un.

« Oui ils le sont, ils vont avoir leur premier enfant dans quelques mois » m'annonce mon père, je suppose qu'il est fier d'être grand-père.

« J'espère qu'Eliott s'est d'abord marié avant de mettre Kate enceinte » plaisantais je mais personne ne rit.

« Christian ne soit pas impoli. Ton frère et Kate se sont mariés l'année après ton mariage avec Ana. Ils sont très heureux et bien sûre ils vont avoir un bébé. »

Bien sûre, ils vont avoir un bébé. Elle dit ça comme si c'était un conseil. Ils veulent avoir un bébé pendant qu'ils sont heureux et marié. Mais ana et moi nous ne sommes pas... parents.

Je sens le sang quitter mon visage. Ils me le diraient sûrement si j'avais un enfant. Je serais un père horrible, non pas possible. Je m'inquiète pour rien.

« Christian, bébé, te sens tu bien ? Tu as l'air très pâle » me demande Ana avec un visage soucieux.

Puis je lui répondre ? Oui je pense que je le peux.

« Avons nous... ? » je stoppe ma phrase ne sachant pas comment posé la question.

« Avons nous quoi, Christian ? »

« Avons nous des enfants ? » lui demandais je avec terreur comme je regarde les coups d'œil fuyant entre ma mère, mon père et Ana, je connais la réponse parce que chacun m'a regardé avec un regard soupçonneux et ne m'a pas juste dit « non » »

« Oh putain » marmonnais je et tout devient noir.


	4. note d'auteur

Hello,

je ne suis pas une grande fan des notes d'auteur, mais ici, j'ai un soucis dont je dois vous faire part, je me suis rendue compte que l'auteur, à entièrement modifié le début de son histoire, donc en tant que lecteur j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur ce que je dois faire :

1) soit je recommence la traduction depuis le début en apportant les modifications de l'auteur

2) soit je supprime cette fiction, et la recommence une fois que l'auteur aura une version définitive

dans l'hypothèse ou vous choisissez l'option numéros 2, je vous promets une autre lecture pour remplacer celle-ci

bien à vous

chattoncharmant


End file.
